


Tranquility

by TonyPie17



Series: Rose of Every Colour [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Flower Language, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eighth rose is the same in shape, but different in colour, and it goes to a rather unlikely Dwarf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Of _course_ I hadn't forgotten about the Roses series! I love this series with my heart and _soul_ , you hear me?!
> 
> It's funny, this one I think has the most characters (Of Heart and Home doesn't count)
> 
> Green roses could mean a number of things. One source says they mean tranquility. One says cheerfulness. I chose tranquility for this one. Odd, isn't it?

When Bilbo had first looked at Gloin, he did not think of someone “tranquil.” Tranquility meant peaceful and calm. Gloin seemed to be anything but. He was loud and brash and he was boisterous. Almost the complete and utter opposite of being tranquil. The first impression was the one that lasted the longest, and Bilbo’s first impression of Gloin most certainly was _not_ tranquil.

It took time for Bilbo to realize that the warrior Dwarrow _was_.

Gloin was a fighter through and through. He enjoyed sparring and he had many a tale about this or that great battle he had been in. His side of what had happened at Moria was interesting to listen to, just as grand as the way Balin had told it though with him as the star of the tale. Bilbo had enjoyed listening to him.

“Ah, but you see, the greatest thing after the battle was my return home, when I could see my lovely wife and my son once more,” Gloin finished off with. He and Bilbo were sitting in Bilbo’s sitting room. Fili, Kili, and Gimli were in the kitchen putting away the dishes while Gloin’s wife, Arna, and Thorin were in the garden, where Thorin and Dis helped Arna find the proper herbs for her own dishes (The Dwarrow King had picked up quite a bit of advice from Bilbo at his sister’s behest).

“That’s quite the tale, Gloin,” Bilbo smiled.

“Indeed. And I’ll certainly say; the battle was long and hard and there were many moments when I feared I would not return to them. But I am glad I did.” Gloin’s own smile widened when he and Bilbo heard Fili and Gimli start arguing over who could clean the dishes faster. Bilbo didn’t mind who did it so long as it was done.

“I am as well, Gloin, or we would not be friends today,” Bilbo agreed.

“It was surprising when Thorin proposed that we go to reclaim Moria. Many of us had not been in battle for quite some time, and I had taken up position as the King’s accountant. Quite the soothing job. Still is.”

Bilbo blinked in surprised, and then remembered that yes Gloin did take care of all the Kingdom’s finances. He had taken control of the budget for the building of Bilbo’s Smial Under the Mountain (a fond name that Prince Legolas had come up with to tease Bilbo. It had stuck with the entire company). Bilbo wondered how he could have _possibly_ forgotten when he had to go through Gloin for all major purchases regarding Erebor’s crops (when the kingdom began asking for certain things, Bilbo had to buy the seeds for it in bulk).

What really surprised Bilbo, however, was the fact that Gloin found the task of being the King’s appointed accountant _soothing_. He wondered how it could be, though figured he shouldn’t, since he himself found gardening the best relaxer. Everyone was different, he supposed.

“But don’t you prefer being in battle?” Bilbo found himself asking.

“Certainly!” Gloin laughed. “But being in battle is to get the blood going. The numbers? Calms the mind.”

Bilbo could see what Gloin was saying now. Being the King’s accountant meant dealing with calculations, and though Bilbo himself didn’t really find peace in dealing with numbers, Gloin apparently did. Which meant that accounting to Gloin was _exactly_ what gardening was to Bilbo.

“You do seem to be much calmer now, compared to during the quest,” Bilbo noted.

“Indeed. The job of caring for the Kingdom’s budget is not an easy one, but one I do happily.”

Bilbo was thinking up a response when Arna returned with Thorin and Dis, and the lads came in from the kitchen.

“It’s rather late, I think we should all be headed to bed,” Thorin pointed out.

“Indeed, Thorin. Gimli’s curfew has been lifted but that doesn’t mean he won’t still go to bed at a reasonable hour,” Arna looked pointedly at Gimli who schooled his expression into a practiced poker face, as if the words hadn’t affected him.

“I would say the same for Fili and Kili but they’ve yet to learn what a reasonable hour is,” Dis added in, hands on her hips.

“Could we stay the night with Bilbo, _Amad_? Please?” Kili asked, practically begging.

“Yes, Bilbo promised to show us what Hobbits see in the stars,” Fili piped in.

Dis looked to Bilbo, who nodded to affirm that he had said those words.

“Alright, but don’t give Bilbo any trouble. I don’t even know how he handles the two of you sometimes,” she relented. Thorin coughed something eerily similar to “spoils them,” which made Bilbo send a meaningful glare his way. The King Under the Mountain said nothing else however, knowing already the consequences if he did.

“We should let Gimli stay as well,” Gloin piped in. Arna looked surprised at the suggestion.

“You wish to let your precious boy out of your sight for a whole night?” she asked, feigning shock. “But what will you do if you can’t check in on him at all hours of the night!”

Gloin laughed at his wife’s teasing, knowing that she meant no ill by her words. Dis laughed as well, understanding easily what Arna was saying; her own husband had been the same way about Fili and Kili before he’d passed.

“They can all stay. A bit of a cultural lesson would be good for them,” Bilbo nodded.

“Then it’s settled. The lads will stay here tonight.”

[][][][][]

Bilbo had looked far and wide across the markets of Dale for a very, _very_ specific flower. He’d gone down many a dark alley and had to threaten quite a few of the traders and merchants with Sting before he’d found the specific specimen he wanted. When he’d gotten the potted plant in hand, along with a small pouch of very precious seeds, Bilbo had headed back to the Mountain.

It was on his way in that he’d run into Gloin, the Dwarrow hurrying this way and that to ensure that the money for a party (that was in the midst of being planned) was being spent wisely.

“Ah, just the Dwarf I wanted to see,” Bilbo smiled upon seeing Gloin.

“Hm? Bilbo, nice to see you!” Gloin greeted with a wide grin.

“Here, this is for you.” Bilbo snipped one of the four roses on the tiny bush in the pot, and placed it into Gloin’s hands. The large Dwarf was surprised that Bilbo did so.

“This is an odd flower, isn’t it? It’s green!” Gloin said, astonished.

“Yes. Green is for tranquility,” Bilbo elaborated.

Gloin looked confused at Bilbo’s words, but Bilbo merely shook his head.

“It’s yours now to do with what you please. As a gift from me to you.” The Hobbit practically beamed. Gloin now looked at the rose with understanding.

“Thank you for this, Bilbo, I shall treasure it,” Gloin nodded.

“It was no trouble. Really, it reminded me of you.”

“Did it?”

Bilbo hummed, nodding, “When you said that numbers helped to calm your mind. I thought to myself, ‘he found tranquility’ and that is what this rose means.”

Gloin looked down at the little flower, which seemed very fragile in his hands. But, he had once held his son, who had been equally fragile as a baby, and so he held the rose as he had his son.

[][][][][]

“Now _that_ is a most peculiar colour,” Thorin pointed out later that day, when he caught Bilbo placing another rose into his vase.

“Is it? I think it’s very soothing,” Bilbo chuckled. Thorin rolled his eyes.

“Only a Hobbit would find a green rose soothing,” he snorted. Bilbo rose an eyebrow at that.

“Is that a slight against Hobbits, Thorin Oakenshield?”

“Not at all, Bilbo Baggins,” Thorin smiled. Bilbo crossed his arms and nodded.

“I’d thought not.” He smiled his own smile and then gestured for Thorin to follow him into the kitchen.

“Now lets see if you’ve been paying attention to what I’ve been saying, Master Dwarf…”

As Hobbit and Dwarf walked into the kitchen together, the green rose in Bilbo’s clear vase seemed to flourish with life next to its seven friends.

**Author's Note:**

> We're actually more than halfway through our roses series, and there are only five Dwarrow left (with Thorin being the last, of course). I wonder who could possibly be next? Can you all guess?
> 
> Here, these are the last few Dwarves; Bofur, Kili, Bombur, Ori, and Thorin. I'll leave you all to wonder who gets what rose.
> 
> I didn't know what to do for Gloin's wife's name so I chose Arna from one of those online generators. I quite like it.


End file.
